From one aspect, the present invention relates to a collection vehicle having a load-receiving body and a pair of hoists mounted on the vehicle for raising from the ground respective containers and tipping the raised containers to discharge the contents thereof into the load-receiving body. Vehicles of this kind are commonly used for the collection of refuse from domestic and other premises.
There has been recognized for some years the need to operate each of a pair of hoists on a refuse collection vehicle independently of the other hoist, for emptying the contents of smaller bins, and the need to use the two hoists together to raise a larger bin and empty the contents thereof into the load-receiving body of the vehicle. Various arrangements have been proposed for ensuring that the two hoists move together when they are required to raise a larger bin and for permitting the two hoists to move relative to each other when either hoist is to be used alone to raise a smaller bin or both hoists are to be used independently to raise respective smaller bins.